Acceptance
by DawnMorrison
Summary: All Alexy wants at the moment is to be accepted for his sexuality by his family. Will he get it? Or will Armin and his parents turn on him all because he's gay?


He had to tell someone...maybe Armin. Alexy fought back the tears created by his anxiety of his decision of his sexuality. His father would beat him, his mother would cry, and Armin...he hoped...would accept. He took a shaky breath, his cheeks wet with tears. Armin...

It shouldn't be that big of a problem, but not many people accept that a friend or family member was gay. Tears continued to course down his cheeks and he begun to sob. All he wanted from his family was to be accepted, not rejected.

His mother, the week before, had come out and asked them if they knew their sexuality. Armin up and said straight in a heart beat, but Alexy said he wasn't sure. The look from his family made him run from the table in tears. Armin hadn't even left the table, but finished eating. Alexy hadn't seen the look on his face. Armin was upset that his family glared at his twin brother.

"Hey Alexy!" Came the deeper voice of his older brother Armin, "Mom's going to the store, need any- Alexy!?"

It shocked Armin to see his twin crying hard on the ground, curled up in a ball. He knelt by his side, and pulled his hands from his eyes.

"Alexy what's wrong?!"

"N-nothing!"

"Nothing is a whole lot of something!"

Alexy looked into the concerned calm blue eyes of his brother, and he just let it go.

"I'm gay ok!? Go ahead and make fun of me like the rest will! Go ahead and shun me!"

"Alexy..."

He tried to get away.'

"Alexy listen! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Yes you will!"

"Alexy!" Armin took his brother into his arms.

The blue haired twin broke down in his brothers arms, crying his heart out.

Armin had resorted to using his old Game Boy Color so that he could keep an eye on his twin, who cried himself to sleep. He looked at him, seeing that his puffy eyes had returned to normal, but his face shown the tear tracks.

He gently moved some hair off of Alexy's forehand, smiling at his gay brother. There was nothing wrong with Alexy being into guys. As far as Armin was concerned, it's what made his brother happy, knowing that his own twin accepted him for what he was.

He turned and watched his twin sleep. In a way he felt creepy for it, but he soon smiled when Alexy brought his hands up to cover his face. He stretched his fingers, then his legs, showing off his long body.

Opening his pink eyes, Alexy looked at his twin, then did something cute. He moved enough to rest his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey Alexy." Armin greeted, rubbing his brothers back.

The younger smiled at him and nuzzled him, slowly waking up.

"You slept nearly all day, mom checked in on us and she's gone to get you cold medicine..."

"Crap..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to have to tell them...aren't I Armin?"

"I don't see why you should...it's not really their decision, you have every right to decide if you're gay or not."

"I am..."

"Then be happy that way. They'll just have to get used to it if you do tell them."

This was the acceptance Alexy knew he had been waiting for. He sat up and stretched his arms, sitting cross legged on the bed. Armin joined him and they set up their game consoles that they kept on the window sill to charge.

They faced each other, firing up their games. It didn't matter if they played a different game than the other, they always played their game boys together.

"Alexy! Armin! I'm back!"

Alexy looked up at his brother, who groaned and glared at the door. Their mother came in with a bottle of dark green liquid. Alexy took one look, and scrambled off the bed.

"ALEXY GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!"

Alexy ran around the house.

"ALEXANDER!"

Alexy froze on the spot. He always had when his mother called him by his full name. He turned and looked at her with his teeth dug into his bottom lip.

"What did you do..."

"Um...made a decision?"

"Life threatening?"

"Probably."

Armin face palmed about ten feet away from his mother and twin.

"ALEXANDER TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"I-I decided that I'm gay!" Alexy put his arms above his head.

He opened his eyes to see his mother sighing in relief.

"Oh Alexy do you have any idea what you just made me think you did?"

"Something stupid and illegal?"

"Least you're not stupid."

She looked at him, and she could see just how scared he had been to tell her of his decision.

"Oh Alexy."

He looked at her.

"You really did have me worried. I thought...Never mind."

"So...you're not mad that I'm gay?"

"Why should I be?"

He sighed in relief and fell to his knees, staring at the floor. Their mother knelt to him while Armin slid off the bed and walked over to them. He sat down cross legged by his twin while their mother talked to him.

"We're not going to hate you just because you're gay Alexy, what normal parent would do that?"

"Who says we're normal?" Alexy asked, looking up with only his eyes.

Armin didn't know if he should have cried or laugh while their mother laughed. He soon gave a chuckle.

"What about father?"

"Well he's just going to have to deal won't he?" She told her son, who smiled up at her.

Armin stood, offering Alexy his hand. Alexy gripped it, pulling his body up as he yanked on his brothers arm. He steadied himself and sighed.

"I'll tell father later. I want to be able to work up the courage to stand up to him if he flips."

"If your father flips then he's obviously been working out instead of lazing on his ass." Their mother said and stalked off.

The twins didn't know if they should laugh or cry, so they only sweat dropped and looked at each other.


End file.
